Negative
by KiwiChick42
Summary: Castiel had accepted that he would never find a mate that accepted his special circumstances, but taking care of his brother always came first. That was, until he met a certain green eyed omega at a bar. It set in motion a series of events that would change all their lives, for the better. *Contains - Mpreg, A/B/O Dynamics, Sex, Alpha Cas, Omega Dean* *Sequel to Positive*


**So here is the sequel to Positive, sort of. Its from Cas' POV, detailing what _he_ went through, while Dean was missing, and how they met. Hope you enjoy it! I am going to add in Benny's scene once i get my ass into gear. It'll just be a little segment about Benny and Cas meeting. **

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

 ** _Negative_**

Some days, he thought the whole world was against him.

Others, he thought it was just him and Gabriel, against the world.

Today was such a day.

When he woke to find himself humping the mattress, already wet from where he had obviously spilled during the night, he groaned. Not at the wonderful sensation of the slippery sheets sliding against his aching erection, no, it was because Gabriel was pounding on his door, _demanding_ to know why he wasn't up, awake and making them both breakfast.

"You better be dead in there, big bro." He heard Gabriel pound one more time before obviously stalking off in a huff to make _himself_ breakfast. God forbid that child ever did anything for himself. If Castiel actually believed in gender stereotypes, then he would think Gabriel would make a terrible omega. No, instead he was just a spoilt little brat that Castiel himself couldn't ever say no to.

He was a terrible parent.

Groaning again, but in pleasure, he continued grinding his hips against the soiled sheets. He was obviously in rut, which was so very much _not_ ideal. He didn't want to ask the Winchesters to look after Gabriel again, he wasn't their responsibility. The boy would just have to buck up and take care of himself for once in his life. He might only be twelve, but he needed more responsibility.

 _Maybe it'll help him mature_

Not likely.

When the humping started to grate on his nerves, he flipped over and gripped his length in his hand, instead. He bit his lip, breath leaving him quickly when he used his thumb to smear a dribble of precome over the head of his cock, and down under his foreskin. He growled, a low, rumbling noise, when his hand travelled further, towards the base. His breath hitched when his hand caressed the loose skin of his unformed knot, extra sensitive and tingling in preparation.

He knew he wouldn't last long, not during a rut, so he proceeded slowly, drawing it out as long as he could. His other hand travelled to his balls, heavy and full, super fertile for his non-existent mate. He whined when he was reminded of the fact he was alone, with no one to hold, cherish and protect. All of his instincts were heightened, attuned to a mate that wasn't there, who probably would never be.

A deep throbbing ache, one he was intimately accustomed to, opened up inside him. A void full of his hopes and dreams of a family, a mate to call his own, shattered because of a single, heart-breaking turn of events.

He closed his eyes against the deep well of emotion threatening him, instead concentrating on his pumping fist and massaging fingers. He could control what _he_ did. That much, at least, was within his jurisdiction.

Cas pumped with the skill and finesse learnt over many years of being alone. He knew what he liked, which places would push him over the edge quickly, which would make his spine tingle with arousal. Using the steady flow of precome, he dipped his finger underneath his foreskin, running the digit around the inside, shuddering at the double headed explosion of pleasure that assaulted him.

His knot began to expand, so the hand massaging his tightening balls ascended, curling around the enlarging expanse of skin. He shivered at the feeling, at the anticipation of what was about to come.

Well, _he was._

He squeezed his cock tightly, but not too tight, his deeply flushed cock head appearing and vanishing beneath his dripping foreskin. He was very close, all he would have to do to climax, would be squeeze his almost popped knot.

He took a few breaths in, because he _always_ savoured his orgasms, rarely having time to himself made them something special.

When he was ready, balancing on the knife edge of pleasure and too much, he tightened his fist, squeezing the swollen band of tissue at the base of his dick. He roared when he felt his orgasm explode out the top of his cock, not caring in the least what state his bed would be in later. He tightened his fist around his knot as much as he dared, crying out when pulse after pulse erupted from him, covering him in wasted semen.

All he wanted to do was crawl back under the covers and wait for the next surge of lust to overpower him, but as he was _still_ ejaculating, he would have to wait. It astounded him just how much semen he produced, and he assumed it was the same for every alpha. Some kind of biological enhancement, maybe. All he knew was that it made one hell of a mess.

When he _finally_ stopped coming, he allowed himself a few minutes to enjoy the afterglow, lying back against his pillow with a sigh. He was sated, or, his libido was. Castiel just sighed and tried to make a list of things he could do while his inner alpha was in an orgasm induced coma.

He would need to make Gabriel enough dinner for three days, order some groceries and call in sick to work. It wasn't like the museum was very busy anyway, he was sure Naomi could cope without him for the duration of his rut. He didn't want to be around Gabriel any more than he had to, in case he accidently caused his little brother to go into early presentation. That was the last thing they needed, _both of them_ incapacitated.

It only happened very rarely between siblings, but he didn't want to risk it. Apart from the fact it would be awkward as all hell, he knew Gabriel would _never_ let him live it down.

His bed was a right off, so he cleaned as much come off him as he could with his soiled sheets, and left his room. Gabriel had obviously left for school, which was lucky, because there was only one bathroom and he didn't feel like hearing any of his brother's special brand of snark when he was raging on alpha hormones.

The water felt _amazing,_ cascading down his tense shoulders, washing away some of his worries. He hoped Gabriel got to school on time, as he always did. He was glad his brother had a friend like Sam. The little alpha balanced his brother's goofy, jokester nature with his more serious, calm demeanour. Whenever the boy came over to their house after school, he was polite, mature and helpful.

He only wished some of that rubbed off on Gabriel.

* * *

Naomi wasn't fussed about him taking the week off work, even if he did only need three or four days. She wished him good luck, even if he didn't need it and told him the ancient Egyptian ern exhibit needed cleaning, but she would leave it until he was back at work.

Oh _joy._

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy his work, he liked learning about different cultures, and seeing the school children's wide eyes try their best to absorb all they could. It was just sometimes he yearned for something a bit more… _exciting._

Gabriel called him the boring side of Indiana Jones, but he didn't understand to whom his brother was referring. Perhaps one of his teachers.

The job, tedious as it could be, paid well and had good benefits, so he couldn't really complain. He needed them, since he was Gabriel's sole guardian. If anything ever happened to him, he wanted his little brother to be well taken care of.

In between bouts of sometimes crippling arousal, Castiel _did_ manage to take care of his brother. He did the washing, tidied the house, made enough food for them both for at least a few days and froze it, each meal with its own set of instructions. Nothing too hard, he didn't want Gabriel burning the house down, so he kept them simple. Even though he hated using it, the microwave was a godsend.

He heard the door slam, and tensed from where he was seated on the couch. A quick glance at the clock made him realise his mistake, it was already well past four o'clock, and Gabriel was home. He stood, not wanting to be around his brother any more than he had too, when was stopped in the hall.

"So you crawled out of your room, huh. Nice to see you're still alive." Gabriel was very young when their parents died, so the joke didn't affect him, but Castiel still flinched. Even years later, the physical wounds may have healed, but the mental scars remained.

Castiel went to growl at him, because he was _not_ in the mood, when he noticed Sam standing behind him, eyes narrowed. It was bad enough having his unpresented brother in the house, but having an _alpha_ there, that was not family, well that was just a melting pot of bad situations.

"Hello, Castiel." Sam was gritting his teeth, Castiel could see his jaw clenching, and he knew it was time to go. He didn't want to start a fight with a pre-pubescent guest, so he told the two of them to stay out of trouble and headed back to his room.

After another round of somewhat punishing masturbation, which never really felt like enough, he had a shower and stuck his head out of his room, scenting the air. Sam had obviously gone home, so Castiel covered himself in body spray, hopefully neutralizing his scent, and headed downstairs.

He felt bad making Gabriel's friend uncomfortable, so he supposed the least he could do was have dinner with his brother. He did, however, need to be reminded of the rules.

"Gabriel, you know not to bring people home when I'm like _this,_ that was very irresponsible of you." Castiel tried his best glare, but all it garnered was an exaggerated eye roll.

"Sam's bro is sick, so I told him we could hang for a bit. What? He doesn't like being in the house when his brothers sick, I know the feeling." Gabriel missed Castiel's pursed lips, but it didn't matter. Castiel had never been very good at telling his brother off. He tried, he really did, but it was _hard_ being a parent, especially when it was placed in his lap at such a young age.

He'd sacrificed a _lot_ for his brother, more than he thought Gabriel realised. He wasn't old enough to understand that no one wanted a mate that already had a child in their immediate life, already had _responsibilities._

He had tried, in the beginning. Gabriel had been young, hadn't known where Castiel was going, didn't ask questions. He'd been on a few dates, but as soon as he had mentioned the part he played in his little brothers life, every response had been the same. It got the point where it wasn't worth it, to have that small amount of hope, only to see it crushed every time.

Castiel stopped trying before Gabriel could put two and two together, and come out with the summary that it was _his_ fault Castiel didn't have a mate. It was _not,_ because no matter what, he would always put his brother's happiness, before his own. If those he went out with couldn't take them as a unit, they weren't worth his time anyway.

* * *

After three days, Castiel was _done._

All he could think about was the warmth of another person, the feeling of their flesh against his own. He deplored one night stands, meaningless trysts of soulless pleasure and nothing else. When he had intercourse with someone, he always at least _tried_ to make it mean something, but it had been a long time since he had even progressed past a first date.

So needless to say, it had been a _long_ time since he had flesh around him that was not his own hand.

Castiel had Gabriel stay with the Winchesters; he swore Gabriel saw more of them than he did of his own flesh and blood. He wouldn't feel guilty for wanting a little time for himself though. Taking care of a twelve year old boy was difficult and all encompassing; he couldn't even remember the last time he had gone out somewhere that wasn't work, Gabriel's school or the grocery store.

It was depressing, and slightly _distressing,_ that he was thirty years old, unmated and severely lacking in adult conversation.

Not that he would get any at the club standing gaudily before him. One of his only actual friends, Balthazar, had recommended it and he could immediately see _why._

Lawrence wasn't a big city, and because of that it didn't have a bustling night life. Any kind of competition would have rendered the place he was trying to enter obsolete. It looked like the building itself was falling apart, all old beams and exposed rafters. The music, which he could hear _outside,_ was loud, raucous and rhythmic.

Maybe Balthazar was right, he _was_ getting old and grumpy.

A man in with a clip board wandered down the line, eyeing people and lifting the rope for others. Obviously, omegas were let in immediately, little wispy things who looked too young to even drive, let alone be out by themselves at a _club._ He wondered if their fathers knew where they were.

No, Balthazar was absolutely correct, he was too old.

He was just about to leave the line, when the clipboard carrying _right hand of god,_ it actually said that on his uniform, stopped in front of him. The man pursed his lips and looked Castiel up and down. Castiel realised he was being appraised, like a piece of _meat._ Objectively, he knew he was somewhat attractive, with his wide set, blue eyes, ruffled dark hair and full lips, but that didn't give anyone the right to stare at him like that.

Finally, the man nodded and bobbed his head towards the door. He stamped something on his hand and moved down the line. Castiel shook his head, trying to hide his surprise. He supposed that meant he could enter the club. Well, no point in passing up the opportunity for heavily overpriced drinks and a sticky floor.

He wandered up to the burly bouncer, who he showed the stamp to, and was let inside. He was correct on assuming he wouldn't much like what he would find. The music was loud, the floor sticky and the drinks, overpriced and sugary.

Castiel told himself he would have _one_ drink, and that would be it. He would go home, curl up into a nice lonely ball and binge watch Netflix until Gabriel returned.

He ordered something called a Hell Raiser, and settled against a small table in the back. Watching people was fascinating, especially on the dance floor. He wasn't really one for dance, but he did find it appealing. He would need a few more drinks in him before he would even attempt to enter _that_ seething mass, though.

He ended up buying another drink, because he actually liked the first one. Maybe it was the sugar, but it was very addictive. Gabriel would have enjoyed it, if he weren't about ten years underage. He cast his eye around the crowded room, occasionally meeting the eye of a stranger. Something was _off,_ though, something he couldn't place. Every person he saw wasn't right, in some small way. His heart would fall, and he at least needed _that_ in the game if he even had a hope of having a good night.

No, it almost felt as if he were waiting for something to happen, some event to transpire that would dictate his next move. He didn't believe in fate, not after what happened to his parents, but some part of him still had hope for a higher power. Something pushing everyone in a certain way, some semblance of _direction_ that would ultimately lead them to happiness.

He doubted he would find his in a rundown club inhabited by college students and questionable patrons.

Turning back to the crowd before him, he saw something that bothered him immensely. A young man, clearly too young for a club, was sandwiched between two towering men. The blonde haired man in the middle was clearly out of his depth, and even looked a bit frightened. He frowned when one of the two accosting him lowered his hands to the man's buttocks. When the blonde haired man pulled away and said something, the bigger man simply laughed and gestured rudely to his friend.

When they started pulling the young man off the dance floor with them, Castiel had had enough. He was probably too inebriated to stand much chance in a fight, but he could look damn near smiteful when he _got his glare going,_ as Gabriel liked to put it.

"I think you should leave him be." He tried to make his voice as aggressive as he could, but it was difficult with all the alcohol floating around his system. He _apparently_ had a very low tolerance for alcohol. The two men flanking the young man looked at him in surprise, and Castiel himself was surprised at the soft growl that rumbled from him. Blinking, the two men backed up with their hands in the air.

"S – Sorry, man. He's all yours." He belatedly realised the two men were only betas and saw him as a _threat._ He chuckled at the thought. Turning his attention to the man in front of him, Castiel smiled.

There were too many smells in the club to discern properly what the young man in front of him was, but if he could guess, he would say omega. He had large green eyes, soft blonde hair cut short and a cheeky grin.

"Thanks, man. Those guys were assholes." The green eyed man bit his lip, and looked up through very pretty lashes. "Let me buy you a drink, to say thanks." Castiel nodded his agreement, and followed behind him to the bar. He couldn't have been more than eighteen, nineteen at the _most,_ so Castiel had no idea how he managed talk the barman into two more drinks.

Castiel laughed when the omega made his way over to Castiel's table, and he thanked him for the drink.

"Thank you. May I ask your name?" Castiel tried to be polite, it was just the way he was raised. He had tried to instil the same ideals in Gabriel.

It hadn't worked.

"Uh, Dean. Yours?" _Dean_ sipped at his drink, occasionally flicking his eyes to where Castiel was drinking his. He could tell the omega was looking at his lips, so he took that as a good sign.

"Castiel." Dean smirked at him.

"That's a mouthful. How about just Cas?" The alpha nodded and laughed when Dean grinned again. He was about to ask Dean how on earth he had found himself in such a place, when the omega turned and someone walked past. The ensuing breeze blew Deans scent across his face.

It was _everything_ he had ever dreamed of.

It was sunshine on a clear summer's day; it was fresh apple pie right from the oven. Castiel blinked, trying to clear the haze from his vision, because he was far too inebriated for something as monumental as finding his _mate._

When his vision cleared, Dean was staring at him with an almost hungry look on his face. He was almost worried at the intensity with which the omega was looking at him.

"Uh, do you wana dance?" They had just vacated the dancefloor, but Castiel suddenly wanted any excuse to get closer to the omega. Dean leaned across the table and grabbed his hand. Warmth flooded him, and he grinned at the omega.

Dean led the way, dodging errant limbs and amorous couples. There was an upbeat, annoying song playing, but Castiel ignored it in favour of concentrating on Dean. He looked so confident, smiling and happy. It was amazing.

Castiel didn't have much experience dancing, but he quickly cottoned on to Dean's rhythm. He moved as close to the omega as he dared, not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable. It was difficult, though, because Dean seemed to want to grind right up against him. He moved so his back was dragging across Castiel's chest, ass brushing every so often against his growing erection. Despite the very apparent age difference, they were of a similar height, so it was no real surprise when Dean leaned his head back, his neck was exposed. Castiel inhaled sharply, Dean's full scent hitting his nose, almost sending him reeling.

Dean had clearly just come off his heat, because the sweet scent hovered in the air around him. Every protective instinct in Castiel's body came alive, some he'd been ignoring for years rearing their aggressive heads. He growled, so low it rumbled in his chest, but Dean must have heard it because he actually _whined_ in response.

Castiel's hands moved before he consciously ordered them too, but he couldn't find it in him to care. He crushed Dean to him, burying his face in the omegas neck. Every inhale drove his alpha more and more crazy, but he couldn't help it. Dean was _everything_ he had been looking for, but he'd had _so much to drink._

How could he explain to Dean that he wanted to take him home, make him a nest and never let him go?

"Dude, come on." Dean was tugging on his hand, trying to lead him off the dancefloor. Castiel was lost to the smell of omega, of _mate._ He knew the last of his rut was still leaving his body, and that was probably what was making everything more intense, but that really didn't matter to him at that moment. No, he was following Dean towards the surprisingly empty bathroom, and being shoved into a stall.

Next thing he knew, Dean was pressing up against him, drunkenly giggling. He didn't want to take advantage of the omega, but they had clearly had the same amount of alcohol, so how bad could it be?

Castiel watched as Dean bit his lip and fluttered his pretty little eye lashes. Every bit of restraint left Castiel, and he rushed Dean, crowding him against the flimsy walls of the cubical. He caught Dean's lips in a bruising kiss, licking and sucking in an attempt to open the omegas pretty pink mouth. Dean moaned, fairly loudly, giving Castiel access to his inner warmth. He tasted of those awful drinks, but still so, so good.

Castiel was hard in his jeans, the fly pressing painfully against his still empty knot. He forced a leg between Deans, finally bringing their groins together. Both men groaned when their erections brushed, and Castiel was desperate to feel the warmth inside the omega.

He was well aware Dean probably wouldn't want to do that much in a club bathroom, but he hoped maybe he would accept a blowjob. Castiel wanted to taste his mate, because his alpha was already thinking of Dean that way. He couldn't help it. Alpha noses were much more sensitive, he _knew_ that, but Dean must have been able to smell it.

" _Dean…"_ He couldn't speak; Dean was nosing at his neck, licking and nipping along his open shirt collar. Dean drew back, panting and smiling.

"I want you to fuck me, _please."_ Castiel closed his eyes and _groaned,_ long and low. Dean would be the end of him, he was sure. He would already do anything to please his omega, even having their first time in a dirty bathroom. He watched, dumbly, as Dean shimmied out of his dark jeans, and underwear. He was slick, a long trail of it dribbled from his probably soaking little hole. Castiel's mouth went dry as the full force of Deans scent hit him, and he was worried his knot would pop before it even went anywhere near Dean.

Dean seemed a lot more onto it than Castiel was, because he was already on his knees, undoing zipper. Both Dean and Castiel gasped when the alphas cock was pulled out and exposed to the cool air.

"Wow, um, shit." Dean sounded _scared,_ but excited. He smiled up at Castiel, who ran his hands through Dean's short hair. He stood up and grabbed Castiel's hips. He let himself be steered and placed onto the turned down toilet seat. Dean bit his lip and frowned. Castiel felt his heart thundering, a freight train rumbling away in his chest. It almost stuttered to a stop when Dean threw his leg over Castiel's hips, straddling him. Deans flushed face was level with his, and he leaned forward, kissing him deeply and thoroughly.

Dean shifted backwards, lifting up slightly as he went. Castiel groaned when he felt fingers wrap around his stiff cock, and he almost came on the spot when he felt some slick dribble down, coating it. Dean was obviously preparing to lower himself onto Castiel's cock, but a sudden, breathtakingly clear thought invaded his mind.

"Dean, are – are you on birth control?" The omega had just come off his heat, and Castiel was just getting over a rut. If the omega wasn't on birth control, it could make things very complicated. Dean froze for a second, but smirked, an easy smile covering his face.

"Of course I'm on birth control, I'm not stupid." Castiel trusted Dean to know his own body, so he placed his hands on his hips, giving him support as Dean lined up his cock. Dean gasped when Castiel's cock breached his hole, but the alphas brain short circuited. Dean was hot, tight and _perfect._ Only his head was in, and already he could feel his knot starting to grow. He had thought the alcohol would dim his sexual performance, but Dean just took him to heights he had previously thought unattainable.

"You feel so _good,_ Dean." Castiel was having a hard time controlling himself, all he wanted to do was slam Dean down onto his cock and hear him scream, in a good way. Dean, however, looked slightly uncomfortable. His face was contorted in a grimace and he was _shaking._ "Are you alright?" Dean seemed to snap out of his stupor, green eyes locking onto Castiel's. His face set with determination, and before Castiel could ask Dean if there was anything he could do to help, Dean sucked in a breath and slammed downwards.

Castiel howled as his cock was engulfed in heat, head falling forward onto Dean's shoulder. Dean, on the other hand, was huffing in deep breaths, and as Castiel drew back and looked in his eyes, he could see tears, barely held back.

"I'm ok, I'm ok." Dean sounded like he was trying to settle himself, rather than Castiel. "I ah, I just haven't done it in a while." Castiel smiled at him, and kissed him, hoping it would distract him from the pain. Very slowly, after a few minutes, Dean rose up, and slowly sunk back down. Castiel shuddered, the all-encompassing warmth almost too much for him to cope with. He was afraid he wouldn't last very long, but he didn't want to disappoint Dean.

"I'm – I'm sorry, Dean, but I'm not going to last very long." Castiel was panting, and he could feel his knot starting to catch on Dean's rim. They couldn't knot in a dirty club bathroom, it would take over an hour or more for it to go down, and he didn't know when the club closed. They would have plenty of time in the future for that.

Dean seemed to have the same idea. "Don't – don't knot me, cant knot here, _Cas_." Dean moaned, Castiel changed positions, and nailed the omegas prostate with every thrust. "I'm, _fuck,_ I'm gonna come." Dean was panting, staring at Castiel intently, arms around his neck. Castiel was so close, so he held Dean up with one hand, and wrapped his other hand around his knot. Mainly to stop Dean getting stuck on it, but also to hold it as he came.

Castiel planted his feet firmly on the floor and rocked his hips in time to Dean's downward thrusts.

"Oh Dean, _oh my god,_ I'm coming, _I'm coming._ " Castiel kept his rhythm, cock pulsing as it emptied into his omega. "Come, Dean, _come for me."_ Dean surged forward, burying his face in Castiel neck. Dean screamed as he came, channel clenching around Castiel's still shuddering cock. Castiel wished with all his being that his knot was buried within Dean as well, but that could wait.

Minutes seemed to pass, but Castiel was content to sit with Dean on his lap, nuzzling at his neck. Just as he was worried he would fall asleep, an annoying beeping sound reverberated around them. It took a moment for Castiel to realise it was Deans cell phone. Dean must have known immediately, because he practically jumped off Castiel, and started tugging on his clothes.

"Ah, I gotta go dude. Thanks for… that. It was great, you were great. I ah, I guess I'll see you round." Everything was beginning to spin, and Dean was moving too fast. Dean hesitated before ducking down and kissing Castiel firmly on the lips. He scented him quickly, savouring the heady smell of omega and mate.

"Can I – I have your number?" Castiel went for his phone, but Dean was already halfway out the door. "Dean, wait!" Castiel hurriedly tucked himself back into his pants and ran from the bathroom. The club was still full, and Castiel immediately lost sight of Dean. His heart plummeted, landing somewhere near his feet. He couldn't lose him, not when he'd just found him.

He made his way, slowly, to the front door, and burst out into the cold night. His head whipped first one way, then the next, but all he got for his troubles were some weird looks and the start of a headache.

He'd lost his mate, disappearing into the night like Cinderella, taking his happiness with him.

* * *

"Bro, are you _moping?"_ Castiel threw his little brother a dirty glare, but stayed silent. He was in pain, and not from just the pounding headache that had taken up residence in his brain. No, he was aching for _Dean_ , the fleeting connection of _mate_ they had had the night before fading quickly, and with it, all of Castiel's composure. Gabriel must have guessed he was not in the mood, so, strangely enough, he stayed silent.

It wasn't until they were sitting at the dinner table, silently leftovers, that Gabriel spoke again.

"So, did you have a good night?" Castiel closed his eyes, but refrained from glaring. It wasn't Gabriel fault Dean had run away. No, it was entirely Castiel's fault for yet again putting his hopes and happiness in the hands of a stranger, even if that stranger smelt like his mate. He didn't know exactly what he was going to do, but he would make some kind of effort to find the elusive omega.

"It was… educational, to say the least. How were the Winchesters? Remind me to send Mary over a pie to say thank you." Gabriel sighed, in obvious relief, and smiled his way through a story about Sam and a new video game. When he was finished, he frowned, though.

"If I tell you something, do you promise not to tell?" Castiel held his breath, because _whenever_ Gabriel started a story like that, he knew it was either _illegal,_ or incredibly dangerous.

"I promise." The number of times he had had to call either the school or Mary Winchester about Gabriel's antics, probably went into the hundreds. He never actually _hurt_ anyone, but there had been some close calls. Thank Christ the system actually liked keeping families together.

"Ok, so I was getting a glass of water at like, I dunno, ass o'clock in the morning, and do you know what I saw?" Gabriel looked up at him with wide, excited eyes, and he couldn't help but smile. He shook his head, and Gabriel continued. "Sam's brother, sneaking back home! He's so cool, but I didn't tell his folks, I didn't want him to get into trouble. So you can't either, ok?" Castiel smiled, because he remembered what it was like to be young and free of responsibilities. Sneaking out, going to parties, he'd been there. He wouldn't tell Mary, because everyone was entitled to a little teenage rebellion. He didn't even know the name of Sam's brother, Dan? It wasn't important.

"I won't tell, Gabe." His brother grinned at him, but his attention was immediately pulled to the living room, where Family Guy was just starting. He saw the eager look on the child's face, so he sighed and nodded. After Gabriel sprang from the room, Castiel collected their plates and took them to the kitchen.

Later that night, after practically forcing Gabriel into the shower, he didn't understand why the child refused to bathe, he finally allowed himself to think about Dean again. He wondered why the omega had run, because he must have been aware of the scent around them both, of _mate_ and _happiness._ Maybe the omega wasn't ready for the idea of a mate; he did look very young, after all. Castiel needed to _find him,_ though, if he was afraid. He needed to tell him that no matter what, Castiel would wait until he _was_ ready for the long term commitment the alpha craved.

There was a good chance the omega was a student, despite his orientation. He was unmated; thank _Christ,_ so no alpha was around to tell him what to do or how to run his life. The cheeky, feisty omega that had him enthralled would _never_ be held in chains, metaphorically or physically. He already had the alpha wrapped around his finger, and they had only met once.

Castiel would find him, of that he was sure.

Lawrence wasn't _that_ large of a town.

* * *

After searching for weeks, Castiel could conclude only one thing.

Lawrence was indeed, a large town.

He had searched everywhere he could think of that a young omega would frequent, but in no place did he catch even the lightest whiff of the intoxicating scent he remembered. The university, the library and even the small strip of shops, nothing smelt like _mate._

On top of everything else, Gabriel had been unwell, it was the holidays and the Winchesters were away, so his brother was positively _despondent._

"I don't know WHATS _WRONG!"_ Gabriel screamed at him, and Castiel didn't know what to do. His little brother had been moody, in pain and Castiel was at his wits end. The alpha gathered Gabriel in his arms, holding him close as he dissolved into a fit of uncontrollable sobbing.

When Gabriel had finally cried himself into unconsciousness, Castiel carried him up to his room and tucked him in to bed. He took off his shirt and wrapped it around Gabriel's pillow, because the scent of family seemed to calm him.

The sound of quiet footsteps, and a soft knocking on his door roused him from his sleep.

"Cassie. You awake?" Gabriel sounded agitated, and not just awake because of a sugar rush. Castiel knew all about the stash of candy Gabriel had hidden in his room, but he left it where he found it. They had had a hard life, the two of them, so taking candy away from a child seemed like a pretty shit thing to do. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Yes, I'm awake. What's wrong?" Castiel's voice was rough and sleep addled, but his mind was not. He quickly caught the scent of something familiar, and yet very new. "Gabriel?"

"Uh, well, I think I figured out why I've been sick." His brother sounded like he tried to make it into a joke, but the sob at the end of the sentence shattered the flimsy illusion. Castiel was up and out of bed in an instant, thanking his lucky stars he actually put on sleeping pants for once.

"What do you mean?" He approached his brother, but was shocked when Gabriel flinched back, almost hitting the door way in his haste. Castiel breathed in, and the scent of _omega_ in destress flooded his senses.

"Oh _Gabe._ " He didn't have the same reaction a non-blooded alpha would have. Because they were related, all of Castiel's instincts urged him to _protect,_ rather than _procreate._ It did make the family dynamic a _lot_ less awkward. "It's alright; I'm not going to hurt you. Are you still in pain?" He needed to know if his brother required anything. It would be a long time until his actual heat hit, but presenting was just as hard.

"Nah, I'm good. I just… I woke up and I was… like… leaking?" Gabriel looked horribly embarrassed, and Castiel didn't blame him. He was probably scared and didn't want to be alone. He knew the feeling.

"I've got everything you need, don't worry." Castiel smiled at his still trembling little brother. "I'll be right back." Castiel hurried over to his closet, and shuffled through the mess. He found the small bag of item's he had purchased just for his brothers presentation. He'd brought both kits, to cover all his bases. Betas didn't need a kit, because nothing really changed for them. Their sense of smell heightened, but that was it. The Alpha kit contained a pamphlet and what looked like a hollow, flesh coloured tube. He grabbed the omega kit, though, which had a pamphlet explaining everything that was happening, some slick pads and an average sized fake knot. Gabriel wouldn't need one of those for years, he hoped, but it would be good for him to see what he would have to work with.

He gave Gabriel the kit, but his brother still looked unhappy.

"I know you probably weren't expecting to present as omega, Gabe, but it's not as bad as you think. It's just…different." Castiel expected the eyebrow raised in disbelief, because even he knew he was making a mess of a very confusing time. "What I'm trying to say is, it doesn't have to change anything. You know as well as I do that I'm not going to force you into anything traditional. You can still go to college, get a job, live your life. If you want to go on suppressants and scent blockers, then I won't judge you."

"Thanks bro but… I'm not ashamed of what I am. Fuck all those old guys that say omegas can't be more than a baby maker. I'm gonna show them." Gabriel had a mischievous glint to his eye, which Castiel knew meant _very_ bad things for anyone that crossed the new omega. He watched in confusion, though, as his face fell into something softer and more thoughtful. "I uh, I wonder what Sam's gonna say."

Ah. Yes, the young _alpha._

"I am sure Sam will not treat you any differently, Gabriel. He is a very mature young man for his age." Castiel chuckled, and Gabriel nudged him. "You never know, in a few years when you go into heat, you might find that he's your mate." Gabriel almost threw the small bag he held at Castiel's head. He could see the fire in his brother's eye, but a denial never came. Instead, a fierce blush started at his neck and flew up to cover his whole face.

Oh, _well._

"I will leave that up to your discretion, as you seem to be handling it pretty well so far." He patted his brother's still heated face, and Gabriel smiled, brushing his hand away. "Are you alright now? Can you get back to sleep?"

"Yeah, I think I'm ok. Just gave me a fright, is all. I'll see you in the morning." Gabriel went to turn away, but hesitated before throwing himself into his brother's arms. Castiel was shocked for a second, but then wrapped his arms around his brother.

"Thank you, Cassie. You're the best big brother anyone's ever had." Gabriel sniffed and hugged him tighter before letting go. "Love you, big bro." Castiel was glad for the relative darkness, so Gabriel couldn't see the tears glistening in his eyes.

"Love you to, little brother."

* * *

A few weeks later, when Gabriel came crashing into the house crying, Castiel assumed the worst. He had prepared for the reaction of Gabriel's alpha classmates, but it was Sam Winchesters reaction that would mean the most to his brother. If the boy actually _hurt_ Gabriel, well, Mary would be getting a different kind of call.

"Cassie!" The door slammed, and he heard feet slapping on the tile. " _Castiel."_ He knew it was bad when Gabriel used his full name. He rushed from his office, almost tripping over the hall rug in his haste to get to his little brother. He was gasping and huffing when he reached him.

"Gabriel, Jesus, what is it, what's wrong?" Gabriel was crying and shaking, barely holding himself together. Castiel was just starting to formulate and argument to the school about its anti-bullying practises when –

"Dean's gone missing!" Castiel froze, because how could – it wasn't possible that –

"What – what do you mean?" He hoped his brother missed the squeak in his voice. Gabriel was apparently far too distraught.

"Sam's brother! He's been gone for days! His parents are freaking out!" Castiel let out a sigh of relief. Just a coincidence then, nothing more. His omega was still safe somewhere, probably. He hoped.

"Calm down, tell me what happened." Castiel led his brother to the couch, and tried to settle him. Eventually, his breathing evened out and his tears dried up.

"Sam said he'd been acting weird the last few weeks, keeping to himself and stuff. He even heard him throwing up a few times, but he always went to school, like everything was fine." Castiel wondered what the poor boy had got himself mixed up in. Probably drugs or something.

"What is his orientation?" It would help to piece together the puzzle that was Dean Winchester.

"He's ah, he's a beta." Definitely drugs then, probably ran off to the city to pursue his addiction. They would find him alive, on the streets, or dead in a gutter. Castiel shook his head to dispel his morbid thoughts. Mary Winchester was his friend, he needed to call her and offer his help in any way he could.

"Alright, I'm going to call Mary and offer my help. How was Sam?" Castiel fixed Gabriel a sandwich, thinking about making Mary a pie. It wasn't much, in the grand scheme of things, but it was the thought that counted.

"He's really upset. He said he couldn't stop him, but he understood why he had to go." Castiel stopped wiping down the bench, and stared at his brother.

"What do you mean?" If Gabriel unwittingly gave up information Sam hadn't told his parents, Castiel knew the Winchesters would appreciate him relaying what he learned.

"Sam – he talked to him, the night he ran away. He wouldn't say _why,_ he said he promised Dean. But he said he didn't have any choice." Castiel frowned, because it didn't sound like drugs after all. Unless he really was addicted to whatever it was, then he was pretty well screwed.

Castiel left Gabriel to his food, and went into the hall to call Mary. He called her cell phone, because he knew their home line would be busy. It rang for a few seconds, but then a harried voice answered.

 _Castiel, hi, um, I suppose Gabriel told you what happened?_

Mary sounded exhausted and stressed, not that Castiel could blame her. Having a child disappear must be an awful thing. He couldn't even imagine, if Gabriel did the same thing…

"Uh, yes, he did and I was just ringing to offer my help. If you need me to pick Sam up or do anything, just let me know." He heard a relieved sigh from the other end of the phone.

 _Oh thank god for you, Castiel. I really appreciate that. I'll let you know what you can do. Oh, I have to go, the police are here again. Thank you, again._

"Bye…" The dial tone rang in his ears, so he shut his phone.

* * *

Weeks went by with no sign of either the beta, or the elusive omega. Castiel could see it draining Dean's parents, the stress and exhaustion with having to deal with the police catching up to them quickly.

Castiel did everything in his power to help his friends.

He couldn't even count the number of times he took the long drive to Kansas City and trailed the busy streets, trying to catch a glimpse of the older Winchester. It was futile, there were just so many people, and Castiel didn't feel at all safe going to the kinds of places drug addicts would frequent.

He still had Gabriel to think about.

One particular day, Gabriel rang and asked to be picked up from school. Sam was tired and stressed, probably from his parents scent and emotions going wild.

He left work early, Naomi understanding that it was a trying time for both families. Gabriel and Sam cemented the two sides together, and both families would do anything for either boy.

Sam looked awful when he opened the door to Castiel's old Lincoln, sliding in with on a small 'hello'. It was very hard seeing him look so distraught, as if a terrible secret was hanging over his head. Gabriel still hadn't been able to pry it from Sam, but as far as Castiel knew, his little brother was still trying.

"Would you like to go straight home, Sam?" Castiel looked in the rear vision mirror at the two boys in the back, and waited for Sam's decision. A small nod greeted him, and he smiled, even though Sam had his head down.

The drive to the Winchesters was short and silent, with only the low hum of the radio to distract them. Sam perked up when his house came into view, and he even smiled when he saw there weren't any cars parked out the front.

"Are your parents home, Sam?" Castiel didn't really want to leave Sam home by himself. He saw Sam shake his head.

"Moms gonna be home any minute," Castiel parked the car along the curb, the Winchesters tidy and well-kept house before them. "Come in and wait if you want." He supposed it couldn't hurt, and the boys could play a while too, take Sam's mind from the mess that was his life.

Sam unlocked the door and the Novak's followed him inside. Castiel looked around the tidy, welcoming home and sighed. There was just something about a house that had woman, or omegas influence, that truly made it a _home._ He tried to make his and Gabriel's place like that, but it always felt as if something were missing.

Castiel always assumed it was the presence of his mate.

The boys hurried off somewhere, presumably to Sam's room, so Castiel took the opportunity to have a little look around. Not being the nosy type, he felt slightly strange being in someone's home when the owner wasn't present. As he wandered, it was as if a ghost were following him around, taunting at the edge of his mind with something that was there, _but couldn't possibly be._

He grimaced when the feeling washed over him again, and he realised he had stopped outside what must be a bedroom. Looking around, he could see Sam's door was shut, and he only knew it was his by the little moose decals lettering the door as his.

Castiel blinked and realised he was standing in front of Dean's room. Something pulled him forward, making his hand reach for the knob and turn. As the door opened, Castiel was hit with such a rush of a familiar scent; his knees almost went from under him. His heart rate sped up, because it was _impossible._

Dean Winchester's scent was eerily similar to _his Deans,_ the man he had met at the bar, his _mate._ It was full of fresh pie, sunshine and something… something _more_ that made the alpha within him howl with happiness.

He jerked backwards and shut the door when he heard a noise, but it was only Sam and Gabriel rough housing. He turned to straighten the picture he had accidently knocked crooked, but when he fully took in the subject housed in the wooden frame, everything seemed to just… _stop._

Dean.

 _His_ Dean.

Sam's brother.

Sam's _sixteen year old brother._

All of his blood seemed to rush to his head, and a wave of dizziness washed over him. It wasn't possible. _His_ Dean had looked much older… well, he had had a lot to drink, and the club lights were low and –

 _Oh god,_ what had he done?

* * *

Gabriel was very confused by their abrupt departure, but Castiel knew he wouldn't have been able to look Mary in the eyes.

He had violated her underage son. He was no better than those alphas that took young omegas and claimed them as soon as their heats hit. It made him shake with self-hatred and disgust. Poor, sweet, _innocent_ Dean. He had taken him in a filthy club bathroom, of all places. Even if they were mates, there was absolutely no excuse for his behaviour. He was the alpha, and he was older, he should have known better.

But no, he'd just had to go at the end of his rut, at least a day earlier than was recommended for public exposure. He only had himself to blame, and blame he did.

An awful, _awful_ thought occurred to him one night when he lay in bed, thinking about everything he could do for Dean when he eventually found him, because he _would_ find him. Dean had only been sixteen when they had met, and when he had sunk desirously down onto Castiel's cock, he had been in _pain._

He had been a _virgin._

Castiel held back the tears, only barely. How could he have been so stupid, so naive? He was sure Dean would never forgive him for such a callus act, even if they had been high on drink and hormones.

Castiel was a mess; he knew he was, especially with the careful way Gabriel was acting around him. One day though, about five months after Dean first disappeared, Gabriel came home from school with questions Castiel didn't know how to answer.

"Cassie…" Gabriel wandered up to him imitating the puppy eyes he had seen Sam pull on his mother. He still hadn't had the courage to go to Mary, but he would, eventually. He just needed some more time. "When do you think my first heat will hit?"

Oh good god he was _not_ ready for that conversation.

"Uh, well, that depends." Castiel cleared his throat and willed himself not to think about Dean. "Everyone is different. Why do you ask?" Gabriel bit his lip and nosed his toe against the couch. That was not a good sign. What the hell were they teaching them at school?

"It's just… I can only get pregnant during my heat, right?" Castiel just nodded, because he didn't trust his voice. He was going to have words with the school. They needed better sex ed classes. "But what if I have sex right after my heat, can it happen then?"

Castiel's mouth went dry. What the hell was his brother talking about? Why was he asking questions like that?

"Y – Yes, that can happen, I suppose. But the mating bond would have to be very strong. Why are you asking these things, Gabriel?" Castiel fixed his brother with his _parenting glare._ Gabriel was certainly imaginative when it came to naming his facial expressions.

"Sam told my why Dean ran away."

No.

Oh Jesus Christ _no._

"Oh. Can you – can you tell me why Dean ran away?" Castiel coughed to clear his throat because he couldn't _breathe._ He knew Dean from the club, his _mate,_ was also Sam's brother, but he was still having a hard time putting the two together. Whatever came out of Gabriel's mouth next was going to be the final nail in the coffin that was his life.

"Dean was pregnant. And his parents didn't want him to keep it." Gabriel pursed his lips and frowned. "He said he met some guy in a club, and that he was the dad. I thought people had to be mates to have babies?"

Castiel couldn't help it, he couldn't breathe. Everything was too much, too much for his brain to cope with. Gabriel looked at him with wide, scared eyes, before the floor quickly came up to meet him.

His mate was pregnant.

* * *

Dean, who was god only knew where, was alone, pregnant and Castiel had no idea how to find him. Every waking moment he was putting up posters, scouring the streets and asking people if they had seen him. He knew he was doing very little to hide his enthusiasm, but he wouldn't stop until he found the boy.

Gabriel had promised not to tell a soul about his passing out, but he had promised not to do it again. It had scared his little brother, and the last thing he wanted was to drag him into the mess as well.

He managed to avoid Mary for a few weeks, but he knew it wouldn't last. He had to tell them that he was the man Dean had met at the club, but he wouldn't mention he had figured out that Dean was pregnant. If they wanted to tell him, they would. Dean's parents had left it off the news coverage, so he figured they didn't want it getting out.

He shook as he walked up the path to the Winchesters, but he held himself together. He needed to at least appear strong to his mate's family, because he wanted to do the best he could for Dean. He would ask his parents for permission to court him, young though he was. It was only fair.

"Castiel, thanks for coming over." Mary looked drained but smiled nonetheless. She had invited him over for coffee, but he knew he wouldn't be staying long. He had to get what he had to say off his chest, before the guilt consumed him.

"Mary, there is something I need to discuss with you." The omega led Castiel into the sitting room, and he started when he saw John Winchester was home as well. He swallowed nervously, because John was going to _eviscerate_ him.

"Of course, what's up?" Mary came back from putting the kettle on, and tilted her head to the side, hands on her hips. He hoped to be done before the kettle boiled, in case the omega poured it over his head. He did deserve it.

"Well, ok, Gabriel has relayed many of the things Sam has told him," He watched as the Winchesters collectively tensed and widened their eyes. "I need to tell you – I think it was _my_ fault that Dean ran away." Castiel tensed for the anger, but all he was met with was confusion.

"What do you mean?" Mary's voice was soft and low, like she was asking a question she didn't want the answer too. Castiel didn't really want to give it to her.

"I – I didn't know it was him. I thought he was _older,"_ Castiel was making excuses; he knew he was, but a big part of him wanted to salvage his friendship with the Winchesters, at least for Gabriel's sake. "I'm the man he met at the club. I thought – I thought he was at least eighteen." Castiel could barely get the words out, but it didn't make a difference. His poor excuses were drowned out by John's increasing rumble, a deeply resonating growl that caused the hairs on Castiel neck to stand on end.

"You _violated_ my _underage_ son." Castiel heard the table crack as John's anger surged through his hands. He was barely holding on to his temper, so Castiel closed his eyes, prepared himself for the onslaught and uttered the words he hoped would calm the other alpha down.

"He's my mate."

They did _not_ calm John Winchester down.

If anything, they caused his rage to boil over, the last straw on top of everything else he had had to deal with since his oldest son went missing.

The first blow hit him just above his eye, and Castiel was actually glad for it, as it dimmed the rest of the assault. He fought back, barely, letting John take his anger and frustration out on him. He curled into a ball when everything became too much, and finally Mary placed her hand on Johns shoulder and told him to stop.

Castiel lay on the floor of their sitting room, panting and in immense pain. Nothing could compare to the pain of knowing his mates parents hated him, and would probably never allow their son to be with him, though. All he wanted was to care for Dean, provide for him, and keep him and their pup safe, no matter what.

Mary guided him on to the couch, and helped him hold a pack of frozen vegetables over his damaged face.

"I know you, Castiel. I have for a long time. I know you'd never do anything like this on purpose." Mary adjusted the ice pack, and it _hurt,_ but Castiel didn't make a sound. He needed to be strong. "You really had no idea it was Dean?" Her breath hitched when she said her son's name, and Castiel closed his eyes. How did he explain to his mate's _mother_ what he saw in him?

"I've never actually _met_ Dean, here. The lights at the club… everything was very dim and we had both had a lot to drink." Castiel cringed, because underage drinking on top of everything else, well. "He smelt – he smelt like everything I've ever wanted. I can't explain it. He's beautiful, cheeky and just… all I could ever hope for." Castiel stopped when he realised Mary was staring at him. He ducked his head and blushed. He had probably said too much.

"Castiel… that…" She sighed and shook her head. Castiel's heart dropped, an actual feeling of everything within him shutting down at the thought of never being with Dean. "I can smell it around you. You already think of him as your mate, don't you?" Castiel could only nod, his dread settling. "I could see it in Dean as well. Some _change_ after that night. He was… lighter, brighter, somehow." Mary smiled and, surprisingly, drew him into a hug. "If it were anyone else id' a skinned their hide, after John was finished with them. But you – you are the best person I know. I feel good, _safe,_ knowing my Dean is in your arms."

Castiel, all at once, felt _light,_ as if some great weight had been lifted from him. His mate's mother accepted him, and she would no doubt talk John around too.

"Thank you, Mary. You have no idea… I promise, I will take care of him, _love him,_ forever."

All they had to do, was _find_ Dean.

* * *

Castiel was at work when his cell phone rang, and he shrugged apologetically at Naomi. It had been a few weeks since his confession, and while Mary had been happy, John had not. It had taken a lot of convincing, and some begging, which he was not proud of, but finally the other alpha had come around. They had all agreed that when Dean came home, or was found, it would be _his_ decision as to what would happen. They wouldn't force the omega into anything he wasn't happy with, although if he had a child, which by Castiel's math he should have had by then, he was sure Dean would want his mate by his side.

The idea of actually having a child of his own was terrifying, but exciting. He didn't let himself think about it too much, because anything could have happened, really. His heart ached when he thought of Dean losing their child, but he had to think of it as a possibility.

Castiel frowned when he saw it was Mary calling, and he thought maybe Sam needed picking up.

"Hello, Mary, how can I –" Mary cut him off, crying and laughing. Castiel froze because that could only mean one thing –

"He came home, Castiel, _he came home."_ He almost dropped the phone, his relief and happiness was so complete and almost overwhelming. Naomi must have scented it, because she stuck her head around the corner and gave him a questioning stare. He just smiled and nodded. His friend knew the whole story, after he finally cracked and told her everything. She had been so very supportive.

"Oh Mary, that's such good news. Is he – is he alright?" Castiel held his breath, because that was the big question. Mary just laughed.

"They're – uh, he's fine, absolutely fine." Castiel's heart skipped at the slip up, which meant, oh _god,_ he might have a child. "He wants to see you, tomorrow, if that's alright?" Castiel wanted to drive over there immediately, but he would wait, if that was what Dean wanted.

Gabriel was ecstatic that Dean was finally home, and the omega could barely contain his glee. Castiel couldn't concentrate on anything, so he ordered them take out. They ate Chinese on the couch and watched some stupid reality show. Castiel let Gabriel stay up far past his bed time, only because Castiel knew he would never be able to get to sleep either.

In the end, Castiel managed to get about four hours of sleep in. He had a shower, tried his best to look presentable and called the baby sitter. He didn't want the distraction of his little brother hanging around the Winchesters; he wanted all his focus on Dean.

Driving to the Winchesters was a surreal experience. He had taken the journey countless times, to drop Sam off, to pick Gabriel up, and yet it felt brand new, as if he were doing it for the first time.

His hand shook as he knocked on the door, and he let out a breath when he heard the muted tone of voices from the inside. The door opened to reveal a radiant Mary Winchester. Castiel smiled, because he hadn't seen her look so carefree in so long. She drew him into a hug, and he returned it tightly.

She drew back and studied him, pursing her lips at his nervous smell.

"I just want to say, we had good reason not to tell you, but Dean was –" Castiel cut her off gently.

"Dean was pregnant, I know." Mary's brows rose in surprise. "Sam told Gabriel a lot of things, but I thought one shock at a time would be better. Don't worry, I've had lot of time to think, and to be honest, nothing would make me happier than a mate _and_ a child." Castiel watched as the last of the tension slipped off Mary's shoulders, and she gestured him inside.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

Castiel watched as Mary wandered off to the kitchen, and then he turned towards the sitting room. He stopped just inside the door, taking in the sight before him. Dean looked just as he remembered him, dark blonde hair, lightly tanned, freckled skin and the most kissable lips he had ever seen. He licked his own, remembering what they tasted like, how they felt against his skin.

He was so absorbed by the omega; he was caught off-guard by the wriggling form lying balanced on Dean's thighs. A startled gasp left him, and Dean's eyes snapped open, green and reserved. He watched as Dean appraised him, and he held himself up straighter, hoping his omega found him appealing.

Castiel frowned when Dean's face fell, because all he could smell, was guilt and sadness. He wanted to go to his mate, take him in his arms and never let him go, but he was frozen, waiting for Dean to make his move.

"Um, hi. I'm, ah, I'm Dean, and this is Lincoln." Castiel almost laughed, because Dean didn't need to introduce himself. Of course he knew who he was. But then it hit him, the baby, almost certainly _his son,_ was named _Lincoln._

"Hello, Dean. I'm not sure if you remember me –" Dean cut him off with a snort.

"Oh, I remember you, alright." Cas stuttered and Dean laughed. "Dude, you were my first, everyone remembers their first." Castiel fell backwards into the seat behind him, and actually _felt_ the blood leaving his face, because he had been correct. Dean had been a virgin, and he had taken that honour in a _bathroom._ He didn't want to dwell on that, because it would make him smell of regret, and he didn't regret the act, only the location. He concentrated on his _son_ instead. Even though he could absolutely tell the child was his, by smell and looks, he wanted to be sure.

"Is that… is he… is the child _mine?"_ Castiel watched as Deans whole demeanour crumbled. He was even worried he would drop Lincoln, with the way he slumped forwards so quickly.

"Yeah, he's yours. You don't have to have anything to do with him, if you don't want to," Castiel made a strangled noise, but Dean kept going, despite Castiel's look of horror. "I just want him to know his father, and that means I'm gonna tell him about you, and you better be ready when he comes looking for you and asks why his daddy didn't want him." Why on earth did Dean think he didn't want him?

Then he noticed Dean, crying silently over his baby as if his whole world had just come crashing down around him. Castiel's heart stopped, as Dean's distressed scent washed over him. His alpha inside rumbled his anguish, wanting his mate to be happy, not upset.

"No, no no no! Stop, Dean, _please!_ " Castiel sounded desperate, he knew that, but he just wanted Dean to stop crying. He wanted to touch him, to hold him, so very badly. His breath hitched when Dean laughed quietly.

"He looks so much like you when he glares." Castiel's resolve snapped, and he barely contained himself as he stalked forward and encased Dean in his arms. He felt Dean stiffen, and then relax, tense muscles easing as the scent of alpha mixed with his own.

"God you smell good." Dean froze, and he clearly hadn't meant to say anything so candid. Castiel just chuckled, tightened his arms and nuzzled against Deans neck.

"Well, at least we can agree on that, because you smell _amazing._ " Dean sighed, and leaned into Castiel. Inside, his alpha was roaring, so happy its omega had acknowledged its pleasing scent. Dean still seemed uncertain; distracted with the way he played with their son's small foot.

"What are we gonna do?" The statement hung in the air. They both looked down at their baby, who was trying to sort of smile. He looked happy, as far as Castiel could tell. He didn't have much experience with very small babies; Gabriel had been two when parentage had fallen to him. Castiel shrugged, and leaned back, away from Dean. He needed to make his intentions known, so as to not stress Dean further. Dean could think on them, and decide what path he wished to take. He kept his hand on Dean's knee, to continue the connection.

"I will proceed however you wish, Dean. But I do want to make my intentions clear." Castiel sat up straighter and looked Dean square in the eye. "I know you are very young," Dean huffed, and it made Castiel smile at his mate's cheeky behaviour. "But I do wish for us to be mated, at least, one day, when you are ready. I know we only met briefly in that club, but I have not been able to think of anything since. You… enthral me, Dean. Your smell… is like everything good I have ever encountered, and I know that means we are meant for each other." Castiel held his breath, waiting for Dean's response. He had every right to reject Castiel, but he hoped with all his being he would at least give them a chance.

Dean covered Castiel's hand with his, and smiled.

"I don't know much about all that stuff, but I think your right. You smell pretty damn intoxicating to me, better than any alpha has before. Thank – thank you for allowing me to wait, but I don't see the point. We already have a family, and I'm sure my family will agree to it." Dean blushed, and Castiel couldn't help the small growl that escaped him. He felt his cock twitch in his pants at the prospect of mating with Dean. He would wait, though, until Dean was ready.

"Let's go talk to your mom then, see what she says."

Castiel already knew what her answer would be.

* * *

Despite what Dean thought, Castiel was _not_ scared about mating him. He simply wanted to make the experience more enjoyable than their first time.

Castiel smiled and bit his lip when he caught sight of the faded mating bite on Dean's neck. His mate had it on display as often as he could, the pride and happiness radiating off him was palpable.

They had slipped into mated life very easily, and even when Gabriel eventually came home, the house didn't feel cramped or too busy with three people and a baby living there. No, Dean had transformed their little house into something else, full of his cooking and baking, the scent of content, mated omega ingrained into every surface.

It took Castiel a few days to figure out what was different. One day, when he came home from work, he walked in to Dean singing away while baking, Gabriel already doing his homework and Lincoln on his baby mat. The feeling was instantaneous, and life changing.

Dean had made their little house, a _home._

* * *

To Castiel, the years flew by.

Lincoln grew into a mischievous little toddler, who had Dean's cheeky attitude, but Castiel's big, blue eyes. He had everyone wrapped around his chubby little hands, to no one's surprise. The black haired boy would squeal with delight whenever he saw Gabriel, so Castiel knew his brother was secretly giving him candy.

Sam and Gabriel graduated, but still his brother didn't reveal his feelings to Sam. He had told Castiel that the right time would come, or it wouldn't. Sam could smell everything that Gabriel put out, so if he didn't want to mention it, then that had to mean he didn't feel the same way.

"Not everyone has a love story like yours, bro."

Castiel felt bad for his brother, but he didn't say anything to anyone, as per Gabriel's wishes. His brother would do what he thought was best for him and Sam, and he trusted him to do right by both of them.

Dean graduated, managing to get his high school diploma despite having a baby. Castiel swelled with pride when Dean was awarded it, only a year behind his classmates. It just showed all those who said omegas couldn't have children and have an education as well.

When Lincoln was four years old, Dean told Castiel he wanted to try for another baby. Castiel couldn't contain himself, and that first night, even though Dean wasn't in heat, was probably the best sex they had ever had. He didn't even remember all that much of it; he was in such a daze of alpha hormones. He did remember Dean riding him, and Castiel could do nothing but stare in wonder at the omega slamming down onto his cock, begging for his knot to fill him.

Dean's heat eventually came and went, with both the omega and alpha having the bruises to prove it. They were both so awash with hormones, because Dean's heat had sparked Castiel's rut, that neither of them really remembered it. It was a frenzy of sweaty limbs, thrusting hips and _so much_ semen. Dean couldn't walk for a good few days afterwards, and Castiel's balls actually _ached._

It was _glorious._

Castiel paced outside the bathroom, because Dean _didn't want him to watch him pee._ Of all the things they had done together, urinating seemed liked nothing. It was Dean's choice, though, so Castiel paced and huffed, waiting for his mate to confirm or cry.

Because that was what he had threatened.

The door clicked unlocked, and Castiel stopped pacing, holding his breath. He wondered what Dean had done the first time, where he had taken the test, what his reaction had been.

Castiel watched as Dean bit his lip and fiddled with the small pregnancy test in his hands, obviously not giving a damn about the urine likely still on it.

His mate lifted his eyes, and Castiel's heart soared when he saw the happiness in them.

"Hey Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"It's positive."


End file.
